


Nutritional Supplements

by DesertScribe



Category: 11Foot8 Bridge (Anthropomorphic), 11foot8 bridge (11ft8 bridge)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe
Summary: The Bridge's hunger will not be denied.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Nutritional Supplements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



Once, the Bridge lived decadently.

Those who sped over, under, and around it might not have recognized its existence as such, because it had no use for human trappings of wealth. However, it thoroughly enjoyed the luxury of frequent large meals. Nothing satisfied a structure such as itself more than taking a big bite out of a semi's trailer or scraping away a rented Penske's entire roof like licking the icing off of a cupcake. Each collision was a filling treat which nourished the intangible part of the Bridge which had nothing to do with physical mass but everything to do with its being.

For decades, the humans seemed, well, perhaps not happy, given the wailing and gnashing of teeth which always accompanied the rending of metal, but at the very least inattentive enough to continue to cater to the Bridge's desires. Alas, one day those who claimed dominion over the Bridge robbed the Bridge of its casual ease of feeding by increasing its height.

Drivers foolishly rejoiced.

The Bridge was not happy. Who would be when those who should be one's caretakers claimed to be raising one to more exalted heights when in truth they were hobbling one's ability to satisfy one's appetites? No, the Bridge was not happy at all, not when its meals became so much fewer and farther between.

Before, it had known regular satisfaction. Now, the Bridge _hungered_. However, it would not starve, not when it could revert to the old ways of times before vehicles large enough to need Low Clearance signs. If the Bridge could not regularly feed on overheight trucks, then it would shave off tiny slivers of the souls of anyone who passed beneath its span,

Its days of decadence were over. Now it fed just like ordinary bridges everywhere did.


End file.
